Count to Ten - BTS
by xXMoonAquaXx
Summary: Meet Jimin, a timid man diagnosed with Mysophobia, a pathological fear of contamination and germs, whose disease is becoming a burden on performing simple daily tasks. What happens when he meets Jungkook, the loner psychiatrist who will stop at nothing to cure Jimin and his illness? Will their damaged pasts get in the way of their own pursuits of happiness? Based on Ten Count.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: First time writing with my friend, Alonsea who is editing my first BTS story and is coming out with her own BTS story soon so check it out! Please ignore any mistakes you may see and let's begin!**

 **Name: Count to Ten**

 **Description: Meet Jimin, a timid man diagnosed with Mysophobia, a pathological fear of contamination and germs, whose disease is becoming a burden on performing simple daily tasks. What happens when he meets Jungkook, the loner psychiatrist who will stop at nothing to cure Jimin and his illness? Will their damaged pasts get in the way of their own pursuits of happiness? Based on Ten Count. Jikook. R &R**

 **Disclaimer: This is fiction and nothing more, and I don't own Ten Count, this is just my interpretation. Enjoy!**

Chapter One: Mysophobia

The glimmers and shine of the orange and yellow morning sun burston the palette of the dark blue sky as it eased into the dawn of Seoul, South Korea. In the tall buildings in the distance, blasted the sounds of an alarm clock whose incessant rings were silenced once heard by the slim, white gloved hand that hit it with precision yet annoyance.

The figure lying on the grey bed of the expensive and organized apartment stood up with a controlled grace showing itself to be a small man. Groaning yet aware of his surroundings, he reached for the black handkerchief that lied on his nightable and frantically wiped the clock until he let out a sigh or relief.

The most meticulous and irritable part of his day has begun.

He entered the marble bathroom and stared into his crisp reflection. His shiny grey yet lavender hair glistened in the florescent lights and his dark brown eyes watched as he knew what he was about to do, his plump lips dried out from his slumber as he licked them for comfort.

The indescribable fear that went into his body as he began to do so, shook him to his core.

A simple task to many.

A difficult mountain to climb for him.

 _Don't worry. The faster it's done, the sooner you can get on with the rest of the day. Breathe._

With shaking gloved hands, he slowly peeled off the silk fabric from them, exposing the damaged flesh of his palms, disfigured with cuts and calluses. Grabbing the bleach that laid under the sink quickly, he hurriedly and viciously washed his hands with the bleach, wincing from the stinging pain that came with it.

How much less disgusting he had felt at that instance.

A satisfied sigh escaped his lips as he slowly leaned further to allow the water to run into the sink, the alluring sound filling his ears.

He rinsed his hurt hands and allowed the cold to wash away the small blood droplets that flowed from his cuts. Typical.

Grabbing small bandages and covering his wounds, he breathed out in relief.

 _It's okay._

He glanced at the new gloves that adorned his hands and slowly closed them.

 _I'm okay._

…

A hectic and organized morning for the man that was as routine and exact as he liked it to be.

The scrubbing of his shower left his skin aching from the intensity of his strokes and his teeth, while blinding white had hurt from his usual twenty- minute brushes. Despite the personal pain he felt that he grown used to, his outward appearance was carried with dignified aura despite the repulsion he felt at his outside environment. Dressed in a fancy grey and white suit, with a jacket over it to the fight the winter air, he observed the blur of people walk past his eyes, noticing the carefree attitudes he desperately wished he had.

But just watching them, so unaware of their own problems and diseases, made him crave the bleach sensation on his fingertips once more.

Some called his condition a problem.

He called it a solution.

As he made it to the considerably largest building in all the city and one of the best tech companies in the world, he entered as he was greeted with the welcoming hellos of the secretaries as he slowly made it to the elevator.

The other large obstacle that stood in his way. With timidness, he reached for his handkerchief that was folded neatly in his suit pocket and used it to press the button to go up.

"Jimin~ah!" a voice echoed in the building as the man turned his neck to the source of the sound, a smile he was so used to yet never tired of seeing came to view. A small smile formed on his own lips in response.

" Morning, Taehyung." Jimin's sweet voice uttered quietly with a distinct shyness. He awkwardly faced forward to stare at the steel doors in front of him.

Taehyung, the man dressed in his own black suit and trench coat jacket, continued watching the small individual with a friendly grin across his handsome face. Standing next to him, he made sure to maintain enough distance to not make the other uncomfortable which Jimin always appreciated.

The bell ding of the elevator's arrival warned both men to enter, Taehyung pressing his floor's button first to give Jimin the space to do so before getting on. Jimin felt Taehyung's stare on him as he approached and glanced up to send another awkward smile before gripping his handkerchief and pressing the button.

The other man who was watching the movement had felt his grin fall. An emotion that resembled sadness etched on that features but he quickly shook it off to resume his cheerful persona.

"How have you been?"

Jimin felt his heart sank at the hidden implications behind the question, the feelings of concern and worry obvious in his co-workers words.

He bitterly sent a strained smile, one he was so used to using when asked the exact question.

One that showed the obvious difference between him and the rest of the world.

"I'm fine."

They kept eye contact for a bit, the moments of silence sending a tense vibe between the two. But Taehyung simply nodded with his infectious smile and muttered a simple, "Okay."

Until the familiar ding of the elevator at it's place of arrival took them out of their stupor.

Noticing the number, Tae sent a small, confident wave, his infamous grin taking over once again and turned to Jimin, backing up slowly unto the floor.

"See you later, my lovely Jimin~ah!" waving similarly like a child before turning on the floor and out of view.

A little chuckle escaped Jimin's lips as he closed the elevator and pressed the buttons lined with his handkerchief. He watched the doors close and let out another exhausting sigh before his gaze shifted. He lifted the handkerchief near his face to look at it, nearly glaring intensely. He gulped the heavy feeling that placed itself in his throat away before clenching his fist into the soft fabric.

 _I'm okay._

…

"...and you have a meeting at noon with the board members and a dinner with the director of the X Corp. That is all scheduled for today." Jimin spoke quickly and efficiently from the black folder in his grasp before closing it with one hand.

Noticing the quietness from the intimidating man who sat at the large mahogany desk in the private office sat with his leather swivel chair facing the wall to floor windows, staring out unto the large everlasting city.

"Mr. Lee?"

The chair slowly turned so he was able to see the friendly face of his boss and the CEO of Bangtan Inc. As per usual, the man perceived to be a genius and the smartest man of all Korea, was dressed in his stained sweatpants and a large black tee. Yet, his glorified upbringing did not stop his lovable personality from shining through.

"Jimin, you are by far, the best assistant I've had. To think, you've only worked here for two years. What would I do without you?" He spoke appreciatively, not noticing that the movement of his chair made him knock into the desk, and rather clumsily, break the glass figure that laid dormant.

Two knowing heavy sighs erupted from the two.

Jimin, grabbing the nearby dustpan and broom he always kept handy, made his way over and swiftly cleaned up the mess.

"I rather not think about that, Mr. Lee." He said to himself more than his boss.

A scowl and a groan came from the sitting man whose position on the chair was everything far from his status.

"What did I say about calling me Mr. Lee? You know I don't like it. It makes me sound old."

"I'm sorry, Namjoon." The frail man uttered unsure about how comfortable he felt dropping honorifics as he tossed the glass pieces in the trash to once again face him.

"Better. You can get back to work, I'll call if I need anything." He said, and as much as Jimin hoped his boss would get his necessary duties done, the chances of him trying to sneak a nap past him were far more likely.

 _I better make sure to wake him before the meeting._

Quietly, Jimin closed the office door with his gloved hand and made his way to his desk located in the common area of personal assistants, secretaries, and other people of high-status.

Grabbing the cleaning solution from under his desk, he wiped the table top diligently before sitting down and resuming his workload for the day.

…

 _I have to get this to Accounting and then make sure Mr. Lee is ready for his meeting._

Jimin walked down the busy offices with a calm speed, giving waves to those who knew him and smiling with a professional manner.

The events that followed moved in slow motion _._

One of what he could only assume was a buzzing intern, with a tray full of drinks turned and collided with him, making them drip down his button up and jacket, some even lying in strands of his hair, making him covered from head to toe.

The stinking scent of coffee overwhelmed his senses, dizziness began to overcome him, and he felt the fear begin to settle in as the world faded behind him and everything became background noise. He could hear the silence that the rather buzzing office overtook yet could just only focus on the sticky sugary substance that was slowly dripping down on him.

"I'm so-" the voice of the girl in front of him began but he could only hear one voice.

One taunting, mocking voice.

" _That's disgusting."_

His eyes widened and taking quick, short and rapid breaths, he stumbled backwards and ran to the nearest bathroom. He slammed the door open, grateful that no one was there or just unaware of an individual's presence regardless.

Like he was in a drunk fit, he made his way to the sink, staring at the brown stains that began to settle down on his white gloves and spread.

Fearfully and rapidly he pried them off his hands and tossed them uncaring on where they landed, grabbing the soap and pumping it at a astonishing speed making sure not to touch it, he used his elbow to turn on the sink and washed his hands until he could feel them wrinkle, keeping his brown eyes on them and not noticing the overcoming sadness and tears that began to fall and overtake his being.

Sobs became frantic as he took off his shirt and jacket tossing them, using his hands to wash his chest and hair to help make him escape the disastrous odor.

 _It's okay. It's okay._

He looked up to stare at his reflection in the blurry mirror, watching with red rimmed eyes at the figure who looked nothing like him.

Jimin didn't recognize the weak, pathetic man who was staring back at him.

He didn't want too.

His legs grew weak, crying loudly, he sank and kept his knees close to his chest and making sure not to sit down fully on the dirtied tiled floor.

Jimin could no longer feel his own throat from the cries that escaped his lips. He could only feel his tainted body and the screams of his haunting, traumatic past.

 _I'm okay._

 _I'm okay._

He glared at his damaged, unsightly palms. The pale skin now resembling a weak, torn piece of paper. Jimin's tears fell into the dry cuts, causing them to sting once more.

"Jimin?"

He slowly lifted his head up to have his gaze meet Taehyung's, his eyes welling up and his body trembling with shame and sadness at the sight of the other man's astonished face filled with pity.

 _I'm… okay, right?_

 **A/N: First chapter done, tune in Sundays at 5pm-10pm to see an update weekly if I choose to continue.**

 **Preview:**

" **You need to see someone. So we have assigned you to attend a briefing with a psychiatrist's office."**

 **Jimin's already pale face grew even more so as he wrung his gloved hands out in front of him.**

" **And if I say no?" He asked timidly, not daring to look up.**

 **The quietness of his loud boss was another sign of the uneasiness of the subject at hand.**

" **You'll be asked to leave...permanently." Namjoon spoke with a professional voice, unusual for him, which made what he was saying only that more serious and his words much more piercing to the man in front of him.**

 **The eerie silence that filled the room with tension was cut off by his boss's strong baritone voice.**

" **You scared a lot of people, Jimin. At least attend the first meeting, and if you really feel you don't need it, then I'll believe you."**

 **Jimin replied with nothing but his silence.**

" **This is all for your sake, whether you notice it or not."**


	2. Pysche

**A/N: Sorry if this came out later than scheduled, my house got a kitten recently and I swear this cat is trying to find ways to kill itself. Anyhow, here it goes the second chapter where my bias is about to appear! I'm so pleased by all the support this story is gaining so far! I hope you enjoy and please ignore any mistakes you may see and let's begin!**

 **Disclaimer: This is fiction and I don't own Ten Count, it's my interpretation.**

Chapter Two: Psyche

The buzzing white noise that filtered out the incessant sound from the outside world was slowly peering in, making his body contain a certain amount of dizziness and fatigue. The blurriness of his vision became more and more unclear yet the distinct figure that called his name once more helped wake him from his trance as he let his sobs come to a smaller halt, despite the hiccupping that could not seize to finish.

His hands, still naked which exposed them to the acidic, cold, and polluted air, remained on his knees while he tried to take control of his shuddering and inconsistent wheezes.

After several passing moments, Jimin turned his head away, wanting to cry longer but finding no ability to do so, his little energy leaving him. How shameful he felt.

"Jimin." Tae repeated his voice not indicating any emotion or way into the man's thoughts.

The other's raspy voice that spoke echoed throughout the bathroom walls, making Jimin jump a bit in the fear of his accusatory and disapproving words he was so used to hearing.

What he actually ending up hearing, was not what he had expected.

"It's alright."

Jimin blinked his wide eyes in surprise, his body tensing once more from the new experience of shock he was feeling.

 _Huh? Did I hear him correctly?_

His wet chocolate orbs met Taehyung's almost in disbelief. Watched as the man saw the cuts and sores of his discolored palms and fingers, but was not fazed or appalled in the slightest. He sent him a reassuring smile that let relief settle into the weaker man's weary bones, and let a calming breath of the once suffocating air, into his weeping lungs at last.

Tae crouched down in front of him, still keeping his distance from the other who had backed up a little in confusion yet no longer because of panic and terror.

"Seriously. It's fine."

He, with a pure smile on his face, his eyebrows crinkled in telling unease watched him with no repulsion nor pity that made Jimin sniffle and his eyes swell in loving appreciation.

He, who should have been disgusted and absolutely mortified of the actions of the man in front of him, did nothing but offer his support, and for that Jimin was grateful.

Jimin could feel his speeding heart begin to grow slower and suddenly his surroundings and _where_ he was and _what_ he was doing finally came to view. His hands, aching with searing pain, his cloudy mind becoming lucid as an emotion of humiliation rose and the awareness of his current desperate state made it painfully so.

He blushed in embarrassment.

…

"Jimin, may you come into my office?" the mechanical voice of his boss came through the man's intercom placed on his cleaned desk, the busy worker already knowing the conversation that was ahead and muttered a quick reply.

After yesterday's unfortunate events, Jimin was sent home to take the day off after news from his sudden outburst made ways through the offices and eventually the entire building. The walk of shame he had taken with only the jacket he brought earlier that day on him with his messy and crazed appearance made him suspect his co-workers would be filled to the brim with gossip.

The unusually quiet stroll into the building this morning had proved his theory.

Most who knew of his condition expected nothing less from his traumatic experience and felt sympathy for him, while others watched and observed him as if he were a completely different entity altogether.

He hated both of the predictable reactions and outcomes.

With a hesitant gloved hand, he knocked on the glass door of the CEO's office, as he strolled inside with his palms held out in front of him in nervousness.

"You wanted to see me, Mr. Lee?" His always quiet voice holding a slight tremor as he looked at the back of his boss, who as per usual was watching the city below him, this time while standing.

"Namjoon." He corrected out of habit, spinning on his heels to look him in the eye, "And yes, I did.".

The little pauses between his phrases did not help to stop Jimin's stress nor overthinking mind. He was not exactly sure what to expect but that did not stop him from jumping to every possible conclusion while he waited.

"I'm sure you know, that I already know what happened but I want to ask you, as a friend, not your boss, are you okay?"

There was a nauseating strain rising in his still sore throat yet no words came along with it. All he could do was bow his head quickly in response, his figure begging to sweat and quake.

Namjoon watched him with a slight frown on his lips and walked closer to sit on the front of his desk, with his long legs crossed, as a new steely expression went over his previous warm one.

"Yet, since I am the CEO of this company, there are things we need to address."

Jimin knew that was not a good sign.

"The best way to say it, is that your accident has caused controversy and split among the workers. Some accepting of your condition, and some who believe you are not well enough to be working in such a demanding, busy, office setting."

The smaller man gulped, having an inkling that his upright stature would become more proceedingly difficult to maintain.

"And although I know how capable you are, this puts me in a tough position."

His breath was slowly leaving his body.

"So I came to a solution that pleases both sides of the argument. But, I'm not sure if you will be entirely willing."

And somehow, he knew, this was his downfall.

"You need to see someone. A professional, who can help you handle your…predicament. So we, the company, have assigned you to attend a briefing with a psychiatrist's office."

He was correct. His intuition could never fail him.

Jimin's already pale face grew even more so as he wrung his gloved hands out in front of him. His already dry throat resembling the Sahara desert and his feet twitching restless in his shoes. Namjoon glanced at him from across the large office, trying to keep eye contact with the man who was desperately avoiding his line of vision.

"A- And if I say no?" He asked timidly, not daring to look up. How worse could this get?

The quietness of his loud boss was another sign of the uneasiness of the subject at hand.

"You'll be forced to leave...permanently." Namjoon spoke with a professional voice, unusual for him, which made what he was saying only that more serious and his words much more piercing to the assistant in front of him.

The eerie tranquil that filled the space with tension was cut off by his boss's strong baritone voice.

"You scared a lot of people, Jimin. At least, attend the first meeting, and if you really feel you don't need it, then I'll believe you."

Jimin chose not to say a word in the fear of saying something he would regret. So he just stood, his lips formed in a thin line, with his sight peering at his feet, and a million notions running through his intellect.

"This is all for your sake, whether you notice it or not." Namjoon muttered approaching the cowering young man to make his point. Jimin whose gaze was fixed on the dark carpeted floor, moved his maroon irises on him and sent a bitter nod his way.

Namjoon let out a breathy sigh.

"Don't worry so much. We made sure to get you the absolute best in all of South Korea, so you will be in good hands."

Jimin's eyes did not leave his boss's as he watched the man encourage him once more.

"You have my word."

...

That's how Jimin, the following week, ended up in front of the small building of the psychiatrist's office. The architecture taunting him and sending him viciously evil sensations, as Jimin tried to adjust his wrinkled suit to calm his nerves. It seemed like an eternity of him standing there, knowing if he didn't hurry he will be late.

How he hated being late.

He just couldn't seem to stop his hand from quivering terribly every time he tried to do so. Could not stop himself from eyeing the doors with a fearful look across his gorgeous face.

 _It's okay. I just need to get this meeting done and then I never have to come back again. I can do this._

 _It's okay._

Pushing himself once more mentally and physically, he reached for the handle and entered through wearily. He was met with a male receptionist who did nothing but send a almost too bright grin at him and ask for his name and appointment time.

Stammering a reply, he was then proceeded to sit in the neat, chestnut sand-colored waiting room until he was hailed over. As he waited, he could feel his nerves skyrocket, as he felt the urge to wash his hands, to get rid of the sticky sweatiness from his palms.

 _I'll be okay._

It seemed like he just sat there patiently forever, when in reality only a couple minutes could have passed, time moving menacingly slow.

"The doctor will see you now." The too bright receptionist spoke as he went to fetch him.

The small walk down the well-lit carpeted hallway made him shake even more so, and when they reached the large door at the end of the hall and the man accompanying him told him to just enter through and left Jimin in a stuttering daze, it seemed a couple moments went by till he urged himself to get it over with quickly.

Gripping the knob, he rotated it at a leisurely pace before pushing the door inwards, wincing at the loud creaking sound it made when he did.

Closing the door behind him gently, he gradually entered the incredibly large space that when compared to the rest of the office that resembled more of a clinic, was a completely different setting. Large bookcases that went to the high ceiling and covered nearly all the mahogany walls filled with antique dirty books glared at him, with a large dark brown desk, small windows letting little beams of light in behind it, and a set of maroon leather chairs in the middle of the room.

Jimin could not help but admire the sophisticated location with awe.

That's when he finally noticed the figure seated in in the center, that watched him with a perfectly perched eyebrow and a pair of hands folded on his lap.

That's when Jimin's heart stopped.

The person watching him so closely was the absolute opposite of what he had pictured when told he would be attending a psychiatrist's office.

A young, fit, and incredibly handsome man sat in the middle of the area, adorning a black button down with the first two buttons undone and rolled sleeves showing tantalizing pale yet tan skin. With a pair of worn out jeans and vintage round glasses edged on his high nose, he wore a look that seemed outdated but was pulled off by the man well. Set with a strong, sharp jawline, smoldering dark eyes, and messy dark-brown hair, this stranger resembled more a model than anyone he could possibly think of working in the psychology field.

The realization scared him to the core.

He was used to the creepy, old doctors that he visited when he was a kid, ones that seemed to smell and ogle him for too long.

This was unfamiliar territory for him.

Jimin felt chills go down his spine that caused him to drop his obnoxious gazing once the stranger's alluring chocolate orbs met his. Jimin could feel the pink heat rising in his cheeks from his gawking but pushed it down as far as it could while he teased the silk of his gloves and grey suit to distract himself, feeling a set of eyes observing his shifts of posture.

"Take a seat." The authoritative yet oddly light voice broke the silence as he pointed to the leather chair directly across from where he sat with elegance.

Jimin gulped loudly as he awkwardly shuffled to his appointed place, staring at the flooring and focused on not tripping instead of the man whose heated and piercing gaze made his movements less than graceful. Said man watched with an amused smile, finding Jimin's clumsiness endearing.

As he was seated, the person he assumed was the psychiatrist, reached for a file from the small table next to him and read it carefully in a tense hush, before raising his voice to speak.

"Park Jimin, am I correct?" he spoke as his words rolled sweetly off the tongue in a professional yet somehow teasing tone, head downcast on reading the info of his newest client.

"Y-Yes…"

"I'm but you may call me Jungkook if you prefer, whatever makes you the most comfortable. I'm here to help in any way I can." He smiled with his perfect display of teeth, his aura oozing charm and wit while Jimin sent a forced smile in response, one that did not reach his eyes.

Jungkook raised a skeptical eyebrow at this.

He used this opportunity to look over his new patient, whose small appearance carried a shy persona and was well groomed from what he could quickly tell. Jimin tensed under his watch, flushing as eyed him bottom up. He was too distracted by his doctor's intense stare that he didn't detect something caught the man's eye and caused him to remain silent for only a moment.

A strange emotion and look flickered in Jungkook's pupils but as quickly as it came, it dispersed.

Clearing his throat in a way to resume the conversation and gain the client's attention once more, he sent a smirk at the blush coating Jimin's pale cheeks and how the action caused Jimin to avert his eyes to look below him.

"Are you nervous? You seem… _tense_."

Jimin did not raise his gaze but just shook his head to assure he was in a word, alright.

Although the obvious cutting atmosphere that made nervous sensations run up and down his back spawned his anxiety, making it even worse than it already was.

"Why don't you tell me why you're here?"

His heavy yet teasing timbre did little to help the cynical brain of Jimin to begin twisting and turning on command.

Ah, the stereotypical first question that basically every psychiatrist alike was forced to start off with. One that made his skin crawl like he just fell into a puddle of mud.

The more confident of the two, had begun his slight attack into his subconscious, while Jimin could feel his intimidating but trusting looking eyes trying to read through him and pry into his actions and thoughts.

Like he was powerless.

Like he was some sort of a freak.

He wasn't.

"I just had a slight mishap at work is all." Jimin spoke, his nervousness washed away with anger and distaste towards where he was, and towards the tone of the man's playful voice that was speaking to him.

The ticking of the clock that hung on the dark walls echoed into the room breaching the quiet and not helping to lift the taut mood.

"If what you call a mishap, a panic attack, then you are correct. At least, if what this report filled with eyewitnesses is any true."

Jimin ripped his gaze off his hands when the beige folder Jungkook was previously reading was suddenly raised in the air, feeling a frown form while staring at the smug look the psychiatrist wore that sent bubbles of fury to stir in the pits of stomach.

The scoff that escaped his lips hadn't been intentional, but he no longer cared how he may have looked or sounded.

"This is ridiculous." Jimin whispered more to himself, not expecting the keen ears of the man across from him to hear him, but still indifferent whether he did or not.

"Why so?" Jungkook asked with a wolfish grin beginning to form, his eyes squinting in fascination.

Jimin eyed him with a scowl before saying anything, his fingers starting to feel at the leather armrests in the chair to ease himself as he wishfully attempted to swallow the lump that formed in the base of his throat.

"Because I know what I am, and I've done nothing to hurt anyone so I actually don't know why I'm here. This is just another corporate stunt to make everyone stop blabbing about things they don't know or understand." Jimin blurted out, feeling like he should stop talking, stop giving the man what he wanted, but he couldn't help the words that lingered so long in his consciousness to be bottled up any longer.

"This is just to stop people from feeling pity for me and my condition. So, you can believe why I find this completely of no help or use. If that's what you're wondering, _Doctor._ "

Jimin let out a long breath as the room filled with silence. He outwardly cringed at his sudden outburst before a melodic noise filled the brown walls surrounding them. He looked to where it came from and froze.

Jungkook was laughing.

 _Laughing_.

Soft chuckles erupted from the man, his eyes begging to shut and a soft smile gracing his features that caused Jimin's sudden furious state to crumble and fall apart instantaneously, watching with wide eyes as the doctor struggled to keep his calm demeanor.

The one staring was trying his best not to flush by the sound that caught him by surprise.

 _This guy's laugh…it's nice._

"A-Are you okay?" Jimin stuttered with his hands reaching out once the laughter became louder and Jungkook was clutching his sides in attempt to finish, Jimin unable to stop himself from worrying about the very person he was supposed to hate.

Once he wiped the tears that began to form and the noises he made began to die off, Jungkook blinked his brown orbs to make contact with Jimin's again.

"How interesting."

The electricity that vibrated and tingled in the air did not go unnoticed by either of them but the grey-haired male quickly made sure to remove his stare and correct the cuffs of his suit to comfortably distract his mind from daydreaming and wandering.

"So you are then…?"

Jimin continued to play with the cuffs, almost not listening to the further examination from the one sitting across from him.

"Am what?" he choked out.

"Mysophobic."

The statement lingered as another awkward and painful quiet passed into the office. Jimin's hands and body stilled until a tremble left his body shaking like an earthquake, although he desperately tried to stop it.

"I hate that term." Jimin breathed out with a little bite in his voice.

Jungkook perceived it but said nothing.

"Let me ask, how often do you wash your hands?" the good-looking doctor muttered his irises looking over from his glasses to become unidentifiable, his top teeth poking out to graze his bottom lip as he lazily sat back in the chair, twirling a pen with his long fingers.

"At least fifteen times per-day. After that, I-I begin to lose count." Jimin's voice became more and more small and noiseless. More and more tiny and frail.

A understanding nod was sent his way.

"Is that the first time it's happened?"

Jimin's blank expression was an indicator he didn't know what he was referring to so he continued.

"You freaking out like that."

Almost instantly he admired the fabric of his gloves and how neatly they laid on him, his drowsy introspection starting to reflect on everything that has happened these past years. Contemplating while Jungkook watched him with a inquisitive stare.

And he noticed something.

It _wasn't_.

It wasn't the first time.

Memories of when a school lunch was spilled on him, or when he was wearing shorts and tripped, his skin landing bare on asphalt, or when…

A more stinging one came into view.

When a stranger caught sight of his bare hands.

The memories came one after the other, coming on and on, almost over-flooding him, making him feel that much more weak and foolish.

The flashbacks entered him making him freeze and begin to panic. His breath was becoming labored as he shut his eyes in attempt to stop them from blinking rapidly.

It wasn't the first time. Just the most noticeable, recent one on a list that seemed to never end.

And another sinister thought came into light, when he pictured a voice he knew too well speaking to him.

" _And it won't be the last."_

"I-I have to get out of here." He breathed as he could hardly hear Jungkook asking him something, but it didn't matter now.

Jimin shot up from his chair, making a quick exit to the door at a frantic pace, right as he was about to reach the silver handle...

"Mr. Park." his strong, deep voice resonated, pausing his nervous actions and shivers, generating him to unwillingly stop in his tracks yet still not brave enough to turn around.

Jimin could hear the footsteps of his approach but did not attempt to flee or move back.

"You need to want to heal, in order for me to help you. If not, then you would be correct in saying ,I, or any of this won't be of any use."

Jungkook's tone that vibrated through him was no longer teasing or professional, but almost kind and friendly which made the hairs on Jimin's slim neck to rise. He turned his head over his shoulder to resume eye contact with the other.

What a mistake that was.

The look in his blackish abyss irises instead of intimidating was nearly sweet, his pupils wide with Jimin's close escape but holding a certain concern and feeling that wasn't there before.

It made his firm resolve waver.

"Can I really… get better?" He said stumbling on his words his voice sounding way too innocent and helpless for his liking.

Jungkook exhaled loudly, eyes softening.

"Only if you allow yourself too, Jimin."

His breath got caught at the way his name was spoken but only gulped and turned back around fully to the tall man's front, nodding tiredly out of any vigor he previously had.

Jungkook approached a little closer than he was comfortable with, sort of caging him in against the closed escape route but he uttered nothing as he saw the other fish his wallet from his back pocket and grab a rectangular piece of paper from the folds.

He held it out to Jimin who looked at it with curiosity.

"Take this. My number is listed on the back, and if you want, I can personally see to help you. Think on it."

Jimin slowly reached for it, a small gasp leaving him.

He could feel the pulse and warmth from the man's large hands as they brushed his although there was a layer of silk separating them. The sudden and abrupt action was noticed by Jungkook who only quirked an eyebrow in response as their own thrilling stares met each others.

This was dangerous.

This was a game.

This was everything he didn't want to be involved in.

Everything that proved everyone around him, to be right.

He was smart enough to know that.

Yet, _somehow_ , the glimmer in Jungkook's eyes and the genuine grin that shined on his face, convinced him otherwise.

Jimin sent a small smile.

" I-I will."

…

The room was now eerily still, the only sound coming from the tapping of a hand, knocking against the wood of the long brown door.

"Kookie, your two-o' clock is ready." The cheerful voice entered his senses and made him aware, but could not make him move from his spot sitting on the windowsill, his back leaning against the frame of it, one of his legs propped up in front of him nonchalantly.

"In a minute, Hoseok."

Jungkook continued looking down the glass from the office, watching the grey-haired short man hurriedly go unto the street and look both ways.

He felt something tug at his mouth but chose to watch with a straight face, observing slowly like a predator stalking his prey, his dark eyes narrowing and his tongue coming to lick his dry lips.

Then, he saw Jimin turn and slowly disappear from sight.

 _Well,_

The thoughts that came, made him fall victim to his mind as he clenched his fists with a smirk, his gaze still towards the outside.

 _This could be fun._

 **A/N: It's done! Believe it or not, I had some trouble writing this one because I knew only bits of pieces of how I wanted it to go, but was confused for the most part. I wanted to make Jimin not so willing at first, also to have a little bit of spice in him since this is my interpretation and I don't want him to be completely uke (lol). I'm hoping by next Sunday this will be updated! Despite that, I hope you enjoyed, tell me what you think. Thanks for reading and until next time!**

 **Preview:**

" **So how was it? Honestly?" Namjoon questioned as he played with the figurines on his expensive desk, looking more like a child than heir to a worldwide corporation.**

 **Jimin stood there for a while until he answered.**

" **The doctor you sent me to was a brat."**

 **A chuckle was heard from his boss.**

" **I expect nothing less from Jungkookie." Namjoon sang, as Jimin noticed the informal way he addressed the other.**

" **You** _ **know**_ **him?"**

…

" **Jimin~ah, I heard you went to a shrink."**

 **The short man quietly hummed in agreement.**

" **You feeling better?"**

 **Jimin laughed a little in bitterness.**

" **As better as I'm going to get."**

 **...**

" **If this is going to work, I need to know what you are comfortable with now before we proceed. "**

" **How do I-I do that?"**

 **Jungkook sent him his famous, treacherous smirk that once Jimin noticed it, made his insides to turn upside down and his hands to clench the fabric of his pants.**

" **Let's make a list."**


End file.
